


You Put Me On My Bed, Said I Was Dead. (sanster)

by CucumberWire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Sans/W. D. Gaster (Undertale), My First AO3 Post, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent W. D. Gaster, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Shameless Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumberWire/pseuds/CucumberWire
Summary: Drunk dad Gaster preys on his young son, Sans.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Sans, W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	You Put Me On My Bed, Said I Was Dead. (sanster)

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk dad preys on his young son.

The door opened, and there stood a young Sans dressing a blue and white dress down to his thighs, holding the straps of his black plain backpack tightly as he glanced up at his father with his whole face flushed.   
The door closed sudden with his father’s magic, Sans yelped and knocked into his father, tears and his body visibly shaking, he cried.   
“D-Daddy! That scared me...” 

Sans let his backpack fall to the floor as he held onto his father’s pants, whimpering and crying silently as his father let out an annoyed sigh.   
Sans’s father picked up his son, Sans who suddenly went quite as he wrapped his one arm around his father’s neck and tucked his head on his chest, sucking his thumb.   
“Mph.. . Daddy, I’m hungry.” 

Sans tiredly murmured, curling his free hand on his father’s shirt and nuzzling his head against his chest.   
His father carried Sans up to one of the main bedrooms, closing the door a little before settling Sans down on the bed and walked out of the bedroom quickly.   
Sans wobbled as he stood up, looked around the unfamiliar bedroom before laying back down tiredly, yawning as he crawled under the covers.  
…  
A few hours gone by and Sans woke up with a yawn and shudder as he tiredly looked into a pair of eyes staring down at him, he blinked before sitting up slowly and stared at his father staring back at him with a weird feel to it. 

“Daddy?? What’s wrong...?”   
Sans crawled over to him, holding out his hand, his father sat on the side of the bed, smiling at his son.   
“You look just like your mother.” 

His father slurred every word slyly, grinning as he hiccupped and took hold of his son’s arm instead tightly.   
Sans froze, he felt a sickening feeling choke up in his throat and his stomach felt like it was curling up in a ball in a bad way. He whimpered and started crying as he felt more pressure to his arm, pain was throbbing up its way.  
His father pulled Sans harshly on his lap, sitting him up against his back to his stomach and settling him on his lap. His hand let go of Sans’s arm and held on to the end of his dress. His other hand wrapping underneath Sans’s dress around his waist.   
Sans whimpered, tears falling down his face as he felt his dress being tore off, his father’s hand traced down on his panties, circling his hand against his clit.   
“Such a good boy for daddy. Mmh?” 

His father whispered near Sans’s mouth, holding one side of his son’s leg apart and the other kneeing against his clit softly.   
Sans begin breathing and moaning, whimpering and shutting his eyes as he held on to his father’s arms, shaking as a strange sensitive feeling waved over him as he came suddenly with a sob, soaking his panties. He opened his eyes and looked down, crying as his father began kneeing harsher and faster.  
“D-Daddy!! Ah! I- I peeped!! S-Stop! Please Dadd- AhH!” 

His father groaned at the sight of his son, his now throbbing cock was pressed up between his son’s small clit, he was painfully hard and ready to fuck him.   
His father carried Sans over the bed, pinning him down with magic and he began slowly undressing his son, smirking at his helpless pleas to stop.   
Sans panted and winced, wiggled and shook as his father’s hands roamed all over his body.   
‘daddy!” 

His father leaned down and bit at his neck, sucking and nibbling as he held Sans’s legs to stop from kicking him. His cock pressed against Sans’s soaking wet clit and he let a moan, sitting up he gripped his son’s legs on each side of his waist. 

“it’s only gonna hurt if you don’t accept it, okay baby?”  
His father whispered, using his magic to unzip his pants and underwear. His cock stood up, leaking pre-cum.   
Sans began shaking, trying to at least calm himself down as he stare at his father’s large cock pressed and circling against his clit. He moaned a little , breathing slowly as he pressed himself down, whimpering with pleasure.   
His father smiled, lowered his head and gave his son a kiss, he took hold of his cock and pressed forward into his small clit, groaning as Sans began crying and whimpering.   
“fuck. Fuck, your tight for daddy. Mhm?” 

Sans tighten around his cock, whimpering with a loud moan as his father began thrusting at a slow pace. His father bit at Sans’s neck, covering with kisses as he fasten his pace, hitting his core.  
“DADDY!! AhHh!”

Sans’s hands were freed from his father’s draining magic as he quickly wrapped them his father’s neck, moaning louder as he felt the same burning sensitive feeling waved over him, he came again.   
Sans’s eyes rolled back to his head as he moaned.   
“DADDY!!” 

His father’s pace slowed then quicken as he came inside of his son, moaning and shivering at his son tightening around him, holding his cock and cum inside of him.   
“h-Holy shit.” 

He pulled out and watched as cum leaked down onto the cover from his son’s clit.   
Sans tiredly rolled over to his side, whimpering from the instant pain from his clit as he closed his eyes shut. Shaking and touching himself softly to try and stop the numbing pain.   
His father sighed, crawled beside sans and wrapped his arms under and around his waist, holding him to his chest. He kissed Sans the forehead, they both fell asleep.


End file.
